Universal hyperpowers
This articles is part of The Next Renaissance A hyperpower is a star polity that has power dominating all other activity's spheres of other stellar polities or civilizations. The term was first coined by British journalist Peregrine Worsthorne in 1991. Throughout history, many nations were marked, although not fully, as hyperpowers, including the Roman, Tang Dynasty, or British Empire. During last decades before the event, United States, China and to some extended, European Union, were closest entities to a full-fedge hyperstate, before their dissolves & reformations. By the dawn of the First Era, the 'hyperpower' term was referred to Earth-traced sovereign supranations; great stellar entities that had achieved significant level of technological sophistication and pre-eminently sharp-rising in Milky Way galaxy. They were the first ones that fully colonizing worlds across Orion Arms and extending further out of the galaxy itself. After Five Blocs formation was introduced, the term was referred to pan-universe, multigalaxies supranations with such level that belong to each group. Currently there are several thousands different hyperpowers, with influence's spheres across multiversal known space. APAC Hyperpowers : For the complete list, see: APAC Hyperpowers The hyperpowers in APAC space were descented from Asian-Pacific cultures, mostly Indian, Chinese, Southeast Asian ethnics, Japanese and many Central Asian ethnics. As much as their EUROPA counterparts, APAC hyperpowers remain extremely diverse in ethnics, races, or cultures. APAC hyperpowers remain solely technological pillars across all known space. The territories of APAC hyperpowers, and subsequently all APAC - Asian-Pacific descendants or influenced - stellar polities, cover one-five Northward-Northeastward-Southward of prime universe. They share same borders with EUROPA on Western side and AFRICA on Southward borders. Their whole Eastern planks are facing unknown space and subjects to various fierce space races over time. APAC society shares many same traits, in cultures or traditions. For instance, over time immemorial, APAC civilizations had moved on from overall heavily sex negative to heavily positive. Despite theocratic governments are quite popular in APAC, most of their stellar civilizations - with possibly exceptions on far-reached, reclusive races on outskirts - have much more relaxed views than most other societies in all known space. They were regarded, as result, with some alarm by the more conservative, and with positive horror by the most conservative; especially from AMERICA space, which had gained their reputations for preserving and sticking deep in various moral, feminist or fundamental values of distance past. EUROPA Hyperpowers : For the complete list, see: EUROPA Hyperpowers The most powerful empires within EUROPA space are mostly having their roots from Western, Southern and Central Europe, although those from Western Russian, Slavic or Eastern European roots aren't few either. Like their counterparts of APAC, EUROPA hyperpowers sometimes could be considered as universes themselves, due to their highly diversal rates in various aspects. EUROPA sovereign space stands on left side of APAC, covering entirely North-Northwest-Southward of prime universe. They share Southward borders with NON-ALIGNED stellar civilizations, at the same time facing unknown regions on Western sides. For millennia, EUROPA hyperpowers are most advanced civilizations in magology - magical researches and developments, fusing magic and technology..... APAC and EUROPA usually collectively refered as EURAPAC sovereign space, covering entirely Northern prime universe. The term is particular popular since 8th Era, when civilizations among two blocs have been intertwined for too long that it's almost impossible to completely distinguish each of them. Together, EURAPAC accounts for 70% population of all known species, 60% pan-multiverse economies, and housing estimately 1/3 most stable, wealthiest and prosperous galaxies across all known space. Like their counterparts in APAC, EUROPA societies are refered by those still live with distance past moral and fundamental codes with extreme horrors; partially due to their same much relaxed views over sexuality, seeing it as a daily needs, rather than something immoral, or partially due to their excessive appliances in life-prolong, using ancient magics, instead of hi-tech. AFRICAN Hyperpowers : For the complete list, see: AFRICAN Hyperpowers AFRICA-rooted stellar polites are kind of late bloomers in pan-universal playground. Until 6th Era, most African-traced polities were either backbones or de facto protectorates of APAC or EUROPA hyperpowers. It wasn't until the scramble for Wraexodran, triggered by the planet Magrathea, put most hyperpowers in decline, that African-traced great empires start filling the void. Nowadays, the AFRICANA sovereign space is 3rd largest, behind EURAPAC, in all known space. They cover a quarter of prime universe, bothering EUROPA on Northward, and the tiny AMERICAN on SouthEastward, with unknown space on the South. Although rather late, African-traced empires have proven, over time, that they are more than capable of competing with other ancient hyperstates. Due to being APAC's or EUROPA's backyards for millennia, AFRICAN stellar polities inherited both APAC's supreme technologies and EUROPA's powerful magologies. As a result, the hyperpowers in this bloc are highly mago-technological advanced. Most of these hyperstates keep decent relations with EURAPAC ancient great powers, but rather cold toward the AMERICAN. The hyper-empires in AFRICANA Universe are small, smaller than their counterparts in other blocs, except for the AMERICAN. The largest within AFRICANA space are Magreb Union, Congo Federation and Southern African Dominatus are roughly 1/3 the side of the likes of the Confederates or the Danes. However, due to their positions, most of them hold significant influences rival to EURAPAC's counterparts as trading and business powers. A considerable number of AFRICANA hyperpowers are de jure ''aristocracy and absolutism, ''de facto regional self-ruling governments. Their number of theocratic empires are even more than APAC. AMERICAN Hyperpowers : For the complete list, see: AMERICAN Hyperpowers AMERICAN Bloc/Universe located between the rising AFRICAN and the un-predictable NON-ALIGNED. Just as the name implied, hyperpowers in this bloc, and subsequently all civilizations here, are traced back to American continent on Earth, with influences from various European and Asian cultures. Unlike their images before the new dawn, the American now is the weakest among 5 great blocs. The AMERICAN Universe is only 1/3 the size of AFRICAN, smashing between AFRICAN and the mysterious NON-ALIGNED, with the immersely powerful EURAPAC combined blocs on the North. Except for POTATO, SAH, and UMC that are rivals to any other hyperpowers in size and influences, being that they have been around since ancient time, the rest of this bloc's supra-empires are only 1/10 to 1/4 at most in compare to their neighboring counterparts. The American-traced hyperpowers are the only ones with little to no colonies in other universes, partly due to lack of interest, but firmly because they have no means to compete. The American-traced great powers are notable as being divided among EURAPAC counterparts. While those of North American-traced are close to APAC, those of South American-traced usually side with EUROPA. Most AMERICAN stellar polities keep some distances with their AFRICAN neighbors, although more and more warm up to them. Despite remain small and weak, compared to their neighbors, the AMERICAN hyperpowers in recent millennia started forming their own spheres, proving to be an up and coming new player in multiversal playground. Since 8th Era, a sense of one's identity had been on trending, forming their own cultural and social influences, distance themselves from both EURAPAC and old lingering ideals. NON-ALIGNED Hyperpowers : For the complete list, see: NON-ALIGNED Hyperpowers Out of five, NON-ALIGNED hyperpowers, great civilizations come from all other realms of pop cultures, are the most unpredictable. Generally speaking, they're not evil, but won't hesitate to do evil things just for the sake of building up their own spheres, or simply "for the greater good". NON-ALIGNED means that those power stellar multiversal empires do not side with any one, although they have influences from all other four blocs combined in many aspects. As result, the greatest empires within this bloc contains vast elements from all other fours, but also containing others of their own as well. De jure the NON-ALIGNED sides with no one, although de facto they usually play on EURAPAC's sides in various conflicts. The NON-ALIGNED space faces APAC on Northward & AMERICAN on SouthWestward. Empires such as the UFP, the Ancient Human, or many great powers from games/anime/novel realms, however, prove to be more expansive than that, with connections & colonial interests interwine with even supreme forces from EURAPAC space. During the Second Coming, NON-ALIGNED took some of the hardest hits, with worlds being scorced out of life. After the war, however, they miraculously recover, with various assistances from other powers, natural or divinity forces. Large portions of their space are still in chaos, although superstates like those came from video games or mangas return eventually, with much more powerful force. Category:The Next Renaissance Category:Nations (The Next Renaissance) Category:Known Universe (The Next Renaissance)